


In which Ianto Saves the Day

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: For once Ianto gets to be the hero.
Kudos: 2





	In which Ianto Saves the Day

"You'd think with all this technology we'd have something other than torches to see in a blackout." Owen muttered.

"And on Christmas too." Tosh commented sadly. "I was supposed to have a video chat with my cousins in Japan."

"At least Gwen got out before all this." Jack yelled down from the stairs.

Suddenly, the lights came back on in a flash. Everyone looked around to see Ianto standing by the entrance. "And God said 'Let there be light. And there was light. And it was good.'" He pointed to the light switch. "Didn't anyone think of trying the switch?"


End file.
